The Frozen Flower
by thefanficsmerchant
Summary: In Soul Society, Ukitake remembers his past with a woman with white hair. While playing soccer with his friend Karin, Hitsugaya Toshiro, on a holiday in the Real World, encounters a mysterious woman. Who is she? And why does she looks like him so much? A dangerous, action-packed adventure with new enemies, a love story that began hundreds of years ago...
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**The Frozen Flower, a Bleach fanfiction**

_Warning: All characters and places belong to the Bleach manga and anime series. This is merely a fanfiction._

* * *

**Introduction**

_When a human dies, his soul goes to Soul Society and he forgets about his human life. _

This happened two months after Aizen's defeat in the anime series. (Imagine that the Regai Arc never happened, neither do the following events.) Ichigo didn't lose his powers. Soul Society was once again peaceful... maybe.

On a sunny day, Captain Kyouraku and Captain Ukitake were assigned a secret mission in the Real World by the Captain Commander.

In the Real World, Captain Hitsugaya was playing soccer with Karin when he came across a mysterious, young lady. Who is she? And why does she resemble him so much?

P.S. This is my first fanfiction. Its main genres are fantasy, and a bit of romance. It is mostly focused on Hitsugaya and the other captains. Thank you for reading :)

P.S.2 Yes, I re-modified the chapters.

* * *

**Soul Society**

"You lazy captain, how dare you skip work again?" Vice-captain Nanao screamed at her captain.

"Nanao-chan! (Kyouraku lifted his half-empty bowl of sake.) Wanna join me?"

Nanao adjusted her glasses. They were shining. She slapped the bowl on the floor.

"You are pretty lively today, Nanao-chan. I am so glad."

Nanao opened her mouth to scold him when a Hell Buttefly appeared from behind her. It landed on Captain Kyouraku's lifted finger. The man's face suddenly became serious.

"Nanao-chan, can you finish the paperworks for me? (He didn't wait for the answer.) Thank you. I'll be right back."

When her captain disappeared, Nanao sighed. She jumped down from the rooftop where she found him. While the vice-captain walked back to her squad's barracks, an uneasy feeling suddenly crept in her.

* * *

Captain Ukitake was watching the kois swimming in his pond. _They are so big now_, he thought.

A flash of long white hair suddenly appeared in his memory. He seemed to see a similar pond with a white marble bridge coming across it. It was summer. The only sounds that Ukitake could hear were splashes made by the kois, his own laughter, and giggles. A young girl's giggles.

_How many years have it been since then?_

Ukitake was deep in his thoughts when a Hell Butterfly approached him. The captain listened to the message and left the pond with one last look at it.

* * *

**1st Squad barracks (only with the Captain Commander, Captain Ukitake, and Captain Kyouraku)**

"... I trust you two the most and this is why I want you to investigate this matter", finished the Captain-commander, Yamamoto.

"Great, Old Man Yama. I will bring my Nanao-chan." Kyouraku tilted his straw hat.

"No. This is a secret mission. No one should know about it, except you two and myself. You shall use my personal Senkai Gate to go to the Real World and find out the reasons behind these strange events."

"All right. Don't worry, old man."

"Understood, sensei", Ukitake added.

"Dismissed."

* * *

**The Real World**

"Pass the ball, Kurosaki", Hitsugaya Toshiro called.

Karin gave a hard kick on the soccer ball. "Aye."

Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro easily caught the ball and smashed it against his foot. It went directly into the goal. Karin's friends ran toward Toshiro and cheered for him. Karin smiled. She was glad that her Shinigami friend came back on holiday.

A new match began. Toshiro had the ball. He was about to shot it when he sensed a stranger's reiastsu. The captain froze.

The following events all happened in a flash of a few seconds, but time seemed extremely slow to the captain. The soccer ball, which was kicked too hard, flew out of the field. Hitsugaya was about to run after it when he saw a person with long white hair standing on the sidewalk.

_Captain Ukitake? _he thought. The ball was about to land on the person's head.

"Be careful!" Hitsugaya screamed before he could stop himself.

The soccer ball suddenly froze in the air, then cracked, like a broken mirror, before anyone could do anything. Karin's friends ran toward Hitsugaya.

"Toshiro-kun! What happened? What was that?" the first friend asked.

"The ball just cracked", stated another friend.

"Who were you talking to, Toshiro-kun?" The last friend was staring at the captain quizzically.

Karin came after them. "Are you all right, Toshiro?"

"... Yeah..."

Hitsugaya stopped. The person just turned her head. She was a young lady, who _seemed_ a bit older than Hitsugaya. However, what surprised the captain were her cold, turquoise eyes. _Just like mine... _he thought, stupefied.


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Wait for You

**The Frozen Flower, a Bleach fanfiction**

_Warning: Most characters and places belong to the Bleach manga and anime series. This is merely a fanfiction._

* * *

_Dear readers,_

_(I know, it's been a long time. I've lately been very busy.)_

_Some of you asked if the mysterious woman was Hitsugaya's mother. Well, read on and you'll find out ;)_

_Thank you for your support :)_

* * *

_Last time on The Frozen Flower_

**_The Real World_**

_"Pass the ball, Kurosaki", Hitsugaya Toshiro called._

_Karin gave a hard kick on the soccer ball. "Aye."_

_Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro easily caught the ball and smashed it against his foot. It went directly into the goal. Karin's friends ran toward Toshiro and cheered for him. Karin smiled. She was glad that her Shinigami friend came back on holiday._

_A new match began. Toshiro had the ball. He was about to shot it when he sensed a stranger's reiastsu. The captain froze._

_The following events all happened in a flash of a few seconds, but time seemed extremely slow to the captain. The soccer ball, which was kicked too hard, flew out of the field. Hitsugaya was about to run after it when he saw a person with long white hair standing on the sidewalk._

Captain Ukitake?_ he thought. The ball was about to land on the person's head._

_"Be careful!" Hitsugaya screamed before he could stop himself._

_The soccer ball suddenly froze in the air, then cracked, like a broken mirror, before anyone could do anything. Karin's friends ran toward Hitsugaya._

_"Toshiro-kun! What happened? What was that?" the first friend asked._

_"The ball just cracked", stated another friend._

_"Who were you talking to, Toshiro-kun?" The last friend was staring at the captain quizzically._

_Karin came after them. "Are you all right, Toshiro?"_

_"... Yeah..."_

_Hitsugaya stopped. The person just turned her head. She was a young lady, who seemed a bit older than Hitsugaya. However, what surprised the captain were her cold, turquoise eyes. _Just like mine... _he thought, stupefied._

* * *

**Karakura town's park**

"Jushiro. Jushiro!"

"Huh? What? Is there a Hollow?" Ukitake slowly turned to his friend, Kyouraku.

"Nope. You were just spacing out", the Eigth squad captain answered with a smile. This made Ukitake uneasier.

"Oh, hum... It's... It's just been a long time since I last came to the human world."

"Got it, Jushiro. Why don't we go check the next district?"

"Ah, okay, yes. Yes, that's a good idea."

Captain Kyouraku worriedly observed his friend. He knew Ukitake well and already realized that it was one of his bad lies.

* * *

**Ukitake's inner world**

Sogyo no Kotowari appeared in front of Ukitake. The two twins ran toward their master (see the anime to find out about the zanpakuto's materialized form). One of them dragged the captain's arm. "Uncle, why didn't you tell Mister Kyouraku the truth?"

"Um..."

The second twin added, "You sensed it, right? _Her_ reiatsu..."

"I was surely dreaming. That's impossible... It's impossible for _her_ to be here..." Ukitake told himself.

* * *

**The Real World, toward the Kurosaki Clinic**

Captain Hitsugaya had wanted to run after the strangely familiar woman, but he had a feeling that he was the only one who was able to see her. _Not even Karin saw that person_, he thought._ I'm sure, or, at least, Karin acted as if she didn't see anything. Both ways, I don't want her to be involved. Her brother would make me pay, would she be in danger. _

"Hey, Toshiro, you look so damn serious. Is there something wrong?"

"No... Not really."

Karin looked at him quizzically.

"I'm just tired", Hitsugaya added indifferently.

"Is it about that woman?"

Hitsugaya's heart skipped a beat. Karin continued curiously, "Was she a Shinigami? However, she didn't wear a black kimono... I mean, her kimono was pure white."

"..."

"And she looks incredibly like you, Toshiro. Do you know her?"

"Karin."

Hitsugaya's sudden serious expression made her shiver.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that you won't tell your brother, or anyone else, about this."

"I see. So it's a secret?"

"I would also like to tell you to forget about this, but you won't. Am I wrong?"

"Nope, not at all. You're right."

Captain Hitsugaya sighed. _She is just like her brother. Now that she is involved in this, I must make sure that she is safe._

Karin asked again, "So, do you know that person?"

"No, I don't, but I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

**Ukitake's memory**

_They were sitting on the marble bridge across the koi pond. The girl suddenly turned to the black-haired Ukitake. Her reached for his arm. Her head lay on his shoulder. _

_"It 's so good to be with you, Ukitake-kun."_

_He gave an awkward smile. __The girl suddenly became serious. _

_"There is something that I need to tell", she added. _

_"Hmmm..."_

_"I've been assigned a mission in the Real World. It's going to take a few months."_

_The young Ukitake's eyes were wide open, then he mentally sighed. _

_"I'll be waiting for you, then", he whispered. _

_The girl smiled. "Of course."_

* * *

Ukitake woke from his thoughts when he sensed the unknown reiatsu.

"Kyouraku!"

"Yes, I know. (He smirked.) So it was easy to find them after all."

The captains put their hands on their zanpakuto's hilts. A growling sound came from behind the bushes in the street where they were. Suddenly, a black wolf jumped out. From every perspective, it looked like an ordinary animal, except that there was a strong concentration of reiatsu coming from the wolf.

"This is?" Ukitake asked, not expecting any answer.

Snarling, the creature ran toward the captains.


	3. Chapter 3: Red and Black

**The Frozen Flower, a Bleach fanfiction**

_Warning: Most characters and places belong to the Bleach manga and anime series. Only a few is my own creation. _

* * *

Thanks for your support and your reviews ;)

* * *

_Last time_

**_The Real World_**

_Ukitake woke from his thoughts when he sensed the unknown reiatsu._

_"Kyouraku!"_

_"Yes, I know. (He smirked.) So it was easy to find them after all."_

_The captains put their hands on their zanpakuto's hilts. A growling sound came from behind the bushes in the street where they were. Suddenly, a black wolf jumped out. From every perspective, it looked like an ordinary animal, except that there was a strong concentration of reiatsu coming from the wolf._

_"This is?" Ukitake asked, not expecting any answer._

_Snarling, the creature ran toward the captains._

* * *

**Kurosaki Clinic**

The door opened slowly. A girl with light brown hair smiled. "Oh, Karin-chan! You've brought your boyfriend."

Both of them blushed and replied, "We. Are. Not. A. Couple."

Yuzu didn't seem to hear them. She kept smiling.

"The dinner is ready. Oh, I think I'll need to go buy some juice. Why don't you two begin eating without me?" Yuzu winked to Karin.

"..."

Yuzu swang a coat on her back and was preparing to leave.

"Kurosaki Yuzu", Hitsugaya called.

"What is it, Toshiro-kun?"

"Do you know where is your brother?"

"It's true. I don't sense Ichi-nii's reiatsu", Karin stated.

"Oh, he went out with Rukia-nee."

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked abruptly.

"Ichigo-nii-san said something about showing her the "real" modern Japan, so they left in their soul form", Yuzu replied with a smile.

"And where are they, now?" Karin demanded.

"Ichigo-nii told me that they should be in Tokyo." (**A/N:** Ok, I know this is a bit unrealistic, but this is fiction, right? :D **A/N2:** Ichigo and Rukia are still not a couple. This is a friendly date. Please don't misunderstand.)

Both Karin and Hitsugaya reacted the same way. "What? Tokyo?"

"What were Kurosaki and Kuchiki thinking?"

" 'Can't blame them. It is their holiday after all, Karin replied for Hitsugaya. I bet they shunpoed there." She then turned to Yuzu. "And where is the old man?"

"Daddy said that he wanted to discuss some matters with Urahara-san."

The cheerful sister studied her friends' expressions. "Then, I guess I 'll be going. Have a nice dinner."

Once Yuzu left, Karin let herself fall on the couch. "Guess we're all alone." Her words seemed like a sigh.

"What about that Mod Soul?" Hitsugaya inquired.

"Ah, Kon is probably enjoying himself. Somewhere."

***Magazine stall: **Kon (in Ichigo's body) flipped the pages of a magazine. He smiled foolishly at the inappropriate photos. The stall owner saw him. "Sir, are you all right? Your nose is bleeding."*

Hitsugaya replied indifferently, "I see."

"Then, let's eat."

Karin went into the kitchen to fill two bowls of rice. The captain helped her arrange the table. Suddenly, he sensed a strong concentration of reiatsu. Hitsugaya froze.

"Toshiro?"

"Stay here, Karin."

"No, I'm coming. You agreed, didn't you? When we were walking back home..." (**see chapter 2**)

He sighed. "Come, then. Just make sure that you don't get yourself hurt."

"Don't worry. Ururu-chan taught me some self-defense techniques."

The captain wasn't reassured at all. As Karin and Hitsugaya ran outside, a strong spiritual pressure made them stop. A crimson butterfly was fluttering above them. After a few seconds, as it confirmed their identities, the butterfly made a sharp sound. A swarm of "red"s appeared from behind the houses and flew toward Karin and Toshiro.

"Are these Hell Butterflies?" Karin asked Hitsugaya, without keeping her eyes off the creatures.

"No." Hitsugaya pulled out his zanpakuto. "Not at all."

* * *

"Argh!"

A flock of blood spilled on the ground. A wide gash opened on Captain Ukitake's left arm. The wolf disappeared as it touched the ground. _Why can't I see it? _Ukitake put his hand on his wound.

"Hmf. Not bad." Kyouraku was panting. He wasn't in a better condition than his friend. His white captain haori was tainted by red. Only his flowered kimono was still lying where he put it, untouched.

The road lamp was continuously buzzing. Captain Kyouraku watched the light turn on and off when he saw _it_. A dark shadow crawling on the ground. A smirk drew on his face.

"So this is how you hide yourself... By transforming into a shadow? You sure are a sneaky enemy."

An unknown male voice echoed through the street, "I thank you for the compliment."

"Ah, you can talk!" Kyouraku teased.

The unknown creature continued, ignoring the statement, "To answer your question, no, I don't transform into a shadow to hide myself."

"Really?"

"I _am_ a shadow." The wolf came out of a wall and walked under the moonlight. Kyouraku realized for the first time that the creature had no eye - or rather, his eyes were two black holes.

* * *

"_Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru_!" Hitsugaya's voice was as cold as his ice magic. His zanpakuto went into shikai. A chain was attached to its tilt and a crescent-shaped blade hung on it.

Captain Hitsugaya rushed toward the crimson swarm. Most butterflies died when they were hit. Like a blooming, red flower's petals, they floated in the air and slowly fell on the ground.

The butterflies that successfully covered the captain's haori bit into it with appetite and tore the Shinigami's skin like acid. Hitsugaya froze them.

Karin jumped into the air and kicked a dozen butterflies. Her powerful reiatsu made some of them vaporize. The others were pushed backward by the wave of power.

"You've improved, Kurosaki."

"Thanks, Toshiro."

"I guess we finished them all."

An unknown female voice surprised them, "I am not sure about that."

"Who the hell are you?" Karin prepared herself for another kick.

A giggle irritated the young girl."You sure are an impulsive little one."

The supposedly dead butterflies suddenly lifted themselves into the air and formed the shape of a woman. She had short crimson hair and wide, forest green eyes. A dark red kimono covered her, hiding her hands. A butterfly necklace hung from her neck.

"My name is Scarlet." (**A/N:**I wanted to use "Hiiro", but I'm not sure if it can be used as a name for girls. Sorry about that :) )

_Obviously_, Karin and Toshiro thought together.

Scarlet continued, "I've come here to destroy you, Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the Tenth Squad."


	4. Chapter 4: Cold Wind

**The Frozen Flower, a Bleach fanfiction**

_Warning: Most characters and places belong to the Bleach manga and anime series. _

_Only some are my own creations._

* * *

Thanks for your support and reviews :)

* * *

Characters until now:

Shinigami

_Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro_

Zanpakuto: Shikai: Hyorinmaru; Bankai:Daiguren Hyorinmaru

_Captain Ukitake Jushiro_

Zanpakuto: Shikai: Sogyo no Kotowari; Bankai: unknown

_Captain Kyouraku Shunsui_

Zanpakuto: Shikai: Katen Kyokotsu; Bankai: unknown

Humans (or living in the Real World)

_Kurosaki Karin_

Special abilities: strong reiatsu, soccer, and Hollow self-defense techniques (taught by Ururu)

Unknown

_Scarlet_

Special abilities: controlling crimson butterflies

_The wolf_

Special abilities: controlling shadows (it/he is a shadow)

_Woman with turquoise eyes _

Special abilities: unknown

* * *

_Last time_

_**The Real World**_

_The supposedly dead butterflies suddenly lifted themselves into the air and formed the shape of a woman. She had short crimson hair and wide, forest green eyes. A dark red kimono covered her, hiding her hands. A butterfly necklace hung from her neck._

_"My name is Scarlet." _

Obviously_, Karin and Toshiro thought together._

_Scarlet continued, "I've come here to destroy you, Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the Tenth Squad."_

Karin opened her mouth, but Hitsugaya stopped her with a hand motion. "And for which reason?"

"You are a captain of the Gotei 13."

"I see. Who sent you?"

"Sent me? I don't have any superior. I act of my own free will."

Hitsugaya rose his zanpakuto. "Then, we shall end this now."

"As you wish." She pulled on her necklace and detached it from her neck. The butterfly transformed into a metallic boomerang of its color. A dark, butterfly-like symbol glowed in the center of the weapon.

The exhausted opponents took a deep breath then ran toward each other. Scarlet threw her boomerang and Hitsugaya lifted his zanpakuto. The weapons clashed together.

Scarlet smirked. "You are pretty strong for a little boy."

"I am not a little boy!"

Karin watched the battle. The swift movements made by the opponents were difficult to follow. _They are too fast... and I am too useless._ She hated that feeling.

* * *

Kyouraku looked at the dark shape amusingly.

"So, you are a shadow? Then where is your body?"

"You don't believe me?"

"No, I'm just thinking that this is quite interesting. Are you a Shinigami?"

"No."

"An Arrancar?"

"No."

"Do you mind telling me what you are?"

"Yes."

"So, what do you want?"

"Why don't we play a game?"

Kyouraku remained silent for a second, then replied with his cheerful voice, "That sounds fun. Does your game have rules?"

"Only one: the winner gets what he wants."

"I guess I will get my answer if I win, but what do _you_ want?"

The wolf seemed to be smiling. After a long pause, it spoke, "Your lives."

* * *

The metallic clashing sounds stopped. Both of them landed on the ground. As he desperately tried to recuperate his strength, Hitsugaya wished more than ever to be able to use his bankai. _But I can't... To balance the Real World and Soul Society's reiatsu concentration, I have a limiter on me, so that I can only use twenty percent of my power. This means that I can't use my bankai. __  
_

"Tired already? To think that you are a captain." Toshiro's expression became harder. "I guess it's time to finish you up", Scarlet continued with a smirk. Karin, who desperately tried to find a way to help, was about to kick the woman when a cold wind made her shiver.

"I don't think so", a voice that was at the time cold and comforting answered. Toshiro and Karin's eyes were wide open. The woman in white kimono didn't look in their way, but both of them knew that her eyes were turquoise. Long white hair covered her waist. Her body was slender and white and she was as tall as Ichigo.

"And who are you, lady?" Scarlet asked disdainfully.

"I have no need to tell you."

"It's not as if I care." The woman in red kimono threw her weapon toward her. Hitsugaya and Karin were about to attack, but the lady in white looked at them with an expression meaning "Don't interrupt."

With a swift motion, the woman with white hair lifted her right hand, which had a silver ring, and the boomerang stopped in midair. _Just like the soccer ball... _Karin and Hitsugaya thought. The metallic weapon cracked like ice under sunlight and shattered.

Scarlet was too dumbfounded to react. Her weapon turned back into a broken necklace.

"You should be prepared", the woman in white told Hitsugaya and disappeared in a cold wind, before he could say anything.

* * *

**Soul Society, Twelfth division barracks **

"Captain! There is a new concentration of reiatsu appearing." The Shinigami in white lab coat was analyzing the computer graphs. Captain Kurotsuchi approached. "Is it another 'unknown' creature's reiatsu?"

"No, Captain. This time, it is a Shinigami's."

Captain Kurotsuchi stared at the computer screen.

* * *

**Real World**

The shadow travelled from wall to wall and suddenly attacked. Kyouraku dodged it. He smiled. "Hey, you still didn't tell me your name."

"Does that matter?" the dark wolf asked nonchalantly.

"Well, it would be a shame if I killed someone without knowing their name."

"Do you think a mere Shinigami like you can kill a shadow? No one can harm a shadow."

"Oh, really?" Kyouraku's humorous expression disappeared. "What if I tell you that I can also control shadows?"

He felt the wolf's surprise and, without waiting any longer, called, "_Kageoni_."


	5. Chapter 5: Safe?

**The Frozen Flower, a Bleach fanfiction**

_Warning: Most characters and places belong to the Bleach manga and anime series._

_Only some are my own creations._

* * *

Thanks for your support and reviews :)

* * *

Important characters until now:

Shinigami

_Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro_

Zanpakuto: Shikai: Hyorinmaru; Bankai:Daiguren Hyorinmaru

_Captain Ukitake Jushiro_

Zanpakuto: Shikai: Sogyo no Kotowari; Bankai: unknown

_Captain Kyouraku Shunsui_

Zanpakuto: Shikai: Katen Kyokotsu; Bankai: unknown

Humans (or living in the Real World)

_Kurosaki Karin_

Special abilities: strong reiatsu, soccer, and Hollow self-defense techniques (taught by Ururu)

Unknown

_Scarlet_

Special abilities: controlling crimson butterflies

Weapon: her butterfly necklace that transforms into a metallic boomerang

_The wolf_

Special abilities: controlling shadows (it/he is a shadow)

_Woman with turquoise eyes_

Special abilities: Ice? Wind? To find out...

* * *

_Last time_

**_Real World_**

_The shadow travelled from wall to wall and suddenly attacked. Kyouraku dodged it. He smiled. "Hey, you still didn't tell me your name."_

_"Does that matter?" the dark wolf asked nonchalantly._

_"Well, it would be a shame if I killed someone without knowing their name."_

_"Do you think a mere Shinigami like you can kill a shadow? No one can harm a shadow."_

_"Oh, really?" Kyouraku's humorous expression disappeared. "What if I tell you that I can also control shadows?"_

_He felt the wolf's surprise and, without waiting any longer, called, "_Kageoni_."_

* * *

**Kurosaki Clinic**

"Kyaaaaa!" Yuzu dropped her bags full of boxes and food. She touched Karin's elbow wound, which was actually a butterfly bite. "Karin-chan! You're hurt."

"I know, and it hurts more when you touch my wound."

Yuzu ignored her statement and looked in the room. "Where is Toshiro-kun?"

"He is sleeping."

"On the couch?" Yuzu walked to the empty couch.

"No. He looked very exhausted, so I let him sleep in my bed."

"Oh, Karin-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed with an exaggerated, girly voice.

"It's not like what you think." Karin seemed annoyed. She told Yuzu about what happened, because Karin knew she couldn't hide it. Yuzu suddenly became serious. "Karin-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Should we tell Ichigo-nii-san about this?"

_Yes_, Karin wished. "No", she said. _Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee are having a good time. I don't want to ruin it. Besides, didn't I train myself for this? I can't always depend on Ichi-nii. _Karin always wanted to be helpful, bit she wasn't during Toshiro's fight. _Next time, I will be useful. I'll do it all alone..._

Yuzu was uneasily observing her sister. "Karin-chan, I know what you are thinking, but that person wasn't an ordinary Hollow. We never know-"

"I will be all right, Yuzu."

* * *

**Ukitake's memory**

_It was a beautiful day. The radiant sunlight covered Soul Society. Birds were chirping cheerfully on the cherry trees. The kois in the pond swam peacefully. A boy sat next to it. His hair was in a ponytail and he was wearing a black kimono. _

_"Hey, Jushiro!"_

_"Kyouraku-san..."_

_"Stop using honorifics. You are too polite, Jushiro." The young Kyouraku gave Ukitake a friendly tap. "You sure you should be outside? You've been very sick lately. Your hair even turned white."_

_"I'm all right, Kyouraku. You don't need to worry about me." Kyouraku looked at his friend, who was staring distantly at the water. "Is it about that girl?"_

_Ukitake blushed and replied hurriedly, "Huh? What do you mean?"_

_"You know, the day she left, you had the worst fever you ever had. That's where your white hair came from, right?"_

_"..."_

_"You should cheer up a little bit. You'll soon graduate from the Academy and become Shinigami."_

_"It's been a year already..." he told himself. _

_Kyouraku remained silent for a moment, then smiled. "I know! Why don't you come with me? I'll introduce you to some new girls. Don't worry, they are all really pretty."_

_"..."_

_Kyouraku sighed. Suddenly, they heard screams. Not really happy ones._

* * *

Ukitake stood straight up when he heard the scream. The captain was relieved to find out that it wasn't his friend's.

"And I won again, Shadow." Kyouraku pierced the wolf. It finally stopped moving. "So, will you answer me?" The shadow laughed. "Sorry about that, pal, but I'm not the type to respect game rules." Kyouraku's expression became darker. "I see", he muttered, before shunpoing toward his enemy with his scimitars. Before their edges touched the shadow, the wolf suddenly disppeared. This time, the captains were convinced that it didn't hide himself behind other shadows.

"So he fled", Kyouraku stated. Ukitake didn't answer. He was too surprised by a familiar reiatsu's appearance.

* * *

**Urahara Shop**

"Did you feel that reiatsu?" Urahara tilted his fan. Kurosaki Isshin replied, "It seems that _they_ came to take revenge."

"No, I'm talking about your daughter's reiatsu", corrected the shopkeeper. Isshin suddenly exclaimed joyfully, "Of course! Oh, Karin-chan is finally fighting against a strong enemy. Daddy is so proud!"

"My, my, aren't you even a bit worried about her getting hurt?"

"Not at all. My Karin-chan is strong."

* * *

_I am weak_, Karin thought, while watching her injured friend. _Why can't I at least have a healing power like Orihime-san's? _

Karin tried to think about other things and stared at Toshiro. It was the first time she saw him sleeping. White, messy hair, a child's face, a small body... He was lying still on her bed, in his gigai, wearing a T-shirt.

_His arms are so skinny_, Karin suddenly thought with a smile. _I wonder how many meals does he have per day? _She yawned. _What time is it? It should be midnight already... _Karin didn't check the time, because she was already dreaming about becoming stronger.

* * *

Yuzu carefully closed her room's door. Smiling, she climbed down the stairs. The girl was too happy about her sister to be aware of the black shape that came out of her own shadow.


	6. Chapter 6: Strength

**The Frozen Flower, a Bleach fanfiction**

_Warning: Most characters and places belong to the Bleach manga and anime series._

_Only some are my own creations._

* * *

This story already has six followers and two favorites. Thank you :)

Also, after you read this chapter, **please leave a comment about how you feel about the story up until now or any suggestion for future chapters. **Thanks a lot.

* * *

_Last time_

**_Real World, Kurosaki Clinic_**

_Yuzu carefully closed her room's door. Smiling, she climbed down the stairs. The girl was too happy about her sister to be aware of the black shape that came out of her own shadow._

* * *

**Soul Society, Captains' meeting (without Captain Hitsugaya)**

Yamamoto finished describing Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyouraku's fight and added, "Captain Hitsugaya encountered a similar opponent, as what he stated in his report. Unfortunately, the enemy also cowardly fled after she lost."

"Sensei, did Captain Hitsugaya say something else in his report?" Ukitake remembered the familiar reiatsu he sensed. The Captain-commander's answer was negative. The Thirteenth Squad's captain didn't know whether to feel relieved or worried. The man listened absentmindly to the discussion, when he heard Captain Kurotsuchi's voice.

"Actually, we've detected a third person's reiatsu. A Shinigami's, precisely." The colored-face captain smirked at Captain Ukitake's expression and asked contemptuously, "Is something the matter, Captain Ukitake? You seem suprised. Do you, by any chance, know this person?"

"Um... That is..."

Captain Kyouraku put a hand on his friend's shoulder and casually replied, "He was just wondering why would another Shinigami be in the Real World."

"Captain Ukitake can answer questions, Captain Kyouraku." The Eighth Squad captain was about to reply when a loud voice ordered, "Silence!" The Captain-commander announced the end of the meeting. While leaving with Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyouraku glanced back at Captain Kurotsuchi. The Twelfth Squad captain narrowed his eyes.

* * *

**Ukitake's memory **

_Their black kimonos were wet by blood. They were barely standing. Ukitake tried to make a path through the crowd. "Where is she?" he screamed to the wounded Shinigamis. However, no one knew her whereabouts. She was the only one missing and Ukitake knew that he won't see her again._

* * *

**Hitsugaya's inner world**

Ice covered the earth and reflected the sunlight like mirrors. Hitsugaya was standing in the center of his world, concentrating on healing himself. His limiter was slowing down the process - or rather, he wasn't even recovering.

Suddenly, an ice dragon flew toward him and transformed into a tall man with green hair. "She's desperate, because she thinks that she is weak."

"I know that, Hyourinmaru."

"Are you taking any action?"

"What can I do? A human is still human." Hitsugaya didn't even look up.

"Why aren't you honest?"

The boy sighed and answered, "If I make her stronger, she will want to fight more."

"Do you care about her?" It was more a statement.

"I just don't want to have trouble with her brother." Hyourinmaru mentally smiled.

* * *

**Real World, Kurosaki Clinic**

Hitsugaya opened his eyes and saw a mass of black hair. Karin was leaning on the bed's side, her head resting in her arms. She slowly lifted her eyelids. The girl flinched and almost fell backward when she noticed Toshiro.

_Such an energetic reaction... she sure rested well_, Hitsugaya thought.

"I... I was just..." Karin desperately tried to find her words, but stopped, blushing. She opened her mouth, but Hitsugaya already guessed what was going to come out from it. "Yes, I am all right. (Which was a lie.) What about you, Kurosaki?"

His voice seemed indifferent, but Karin felt the touch of sincerity. "Me? Yeah, yeah, I feel great..." Her gaze locked on to his. "I..." Karin felt ashamed. When had she become so speechless? Hitsugaya was indifferent to the stare - or, at least, he tried to be. _Is this girl all right? God, her awkwardness is contagious._ His cheeks slowly became red under the dark grey eyes' stare. (**A/N:** Ok, I know, this part is a bit clichéd.)

"Kurosaki..."

"Good morning!" A cheerful voice interrupted Hitsugaya. Yuzu entered the room and realized her sister's position. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know... Go on, continue whatever you were doing..."

Karin bursted, "We weren't doing anything!"

"I'll be leaving now. Thank you for your care, Kurosaki and Kurosaki", Hitsugaya announced calmly, but his cheeks' color was a contrast to his composure.

"What? Why, Toshiro-kun? I thought you were staying with us for a week."

"I apologize, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya turned to Yuzu and continued, "I can't recover in the Real World. I need to return to Soul Society." _Also, I will only bring more danger to the Kurosaki sisters if I stay._

"All right, Toshiro-kun, but at least, eat breakfast with us. I already began preparing it." Her expression made Hitsugaya hard to refuse; he agreed to stay for a few hours. Yuzu went downstairs.

"Toshiro..." Karin called. The captain looked at her. "When are you coming back?"

"After this is all over."

"Did you forget your promise? You told me that you will let me fight by your side."

"Well, I miscalculated the gravity of the situation."

Karin insisted. Hitsugaya replied sternly, "Kurosaki, I am responsible for your family and this world's safety. The woman wanted to kill me and she will come back." The debate could take a longer time, but a loud crash from the kitchen surprised the two friends. They ran downstairs and saw a stranger in a black kimono, different from Shinigami's. One of his arms was around the terrified Yuzu's neck and the other, her waist.

"Let her go", Karin ordered.

"Just as I was about to eat my breakfast", the man with black hair replied. He lifted his head and Karin and Hitsugaya realized in horror that the person had two black holes instead of eyes.

"Who, Hitsugaya asked, are you?" The man smiled. "Well, well, aren't you a captain? Scarlet sure saved me the trouble to find you."

"You are that woman's friend!" Karin remembered the previous night's fight.

"Friend? I don't have any friend. Scarlet is only my accomplice."

"Does that mean you have the same goal?" Hitsugaya prepared to come out of his gigai.

"I wanted to have a good meal before fighting you, but, oh well, I guess I have no choice." The man pushed Yuzu aside and suddenly disappeared.

"Where is he, Toshiro?" Hitsugaya was in his soul form. "I have no idea. I can't determine his emplacement. His reiatsu is overflowing the place."

A shadow came out of the floor. Hitsugaya screamed as his stomach was pierced. Yuzu was too terrified to have any reaction. As for Karin, she ran toward her friend.

"Toshiro..."

"Don't worry."

"What do you mean 'don't worry'? You are badly wounded. You're going to die..."

"Is it because of your fight with my accomplice that you became just as pathetic as your friends?" the shadow asked as he took his human form.

"My friends?"

"I see, you were too absorbed in your own fight that you failed to notice the other captains' reiatsu." He noticed Hitsugaya's stern expression. "But don't worry, young captain, they safely returned to Soul Society. The truth is, they gave their all to win me - or rather my shadow. Such a waste."

"You were only testing them..." Karin stated coldly.

"You are a smart child. Your reiatsu is also very strong." The man smirked. "You make me want to devour you -"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her." Hitsugaya's voice seemed to freeze the room like a cold wind. Karin was shocked. The strange man glanced at the captain and added, "Of course, after I finish my fight with you. I shall consume both girls' souls." The enemy transformed into a black wolf. Without thinking, Karin placed herself between the wolf and her friend.

"Karin", Hitsugaya calmly called. She didn't turn around, but he knew that his friend was listening. "Hold on to me."

"Huh? What do you mean, Toshi-" Karin wasn't able to finish her sentence when the wolf charged at them. Hitsugaya grasped her hand and shunpoed away.

* * *

**Karakura town's park**

Hitsugaya and Karin were still holding hands when they appeared in the middle of the park. Fortunately, there wasn't anyone around. Shocked by Hitsugaya's sudden physical contact, Karin remained silent for a while, then bursted, releasing herself from his grip, "What was that, Toshiro? How can you leave my sister behind?"

"The wolf is targetting me. Yuzu should be fine for now", Hitsugaya gathered his last strength to speak. Karin realized his condition. "Hey, are you all right?"

"You don't need to worry about me", Hitsugaya replied with what seemed like a whisper. "Rather, we should talk about you."

"Me?"

"You want to become strong, right?"

"How did you..."

"I shall lend you power." Hitsugaya tried to hide his desperation behind his composure. _What am I doing? This is crazy._ Karin's eyes grew wider. "You mean... just like Ichi-nii?" Hitsugaya nodded and added, "I will give you half of my captain power. Since you are a human, you don't have a limiter. That means, your power will be at its fullest."

"I will control it", Karin answered what her friend wanted to hear. Hitsugaya raised his zanpakuto. _Stop it! Why can't I stop myself? _His desire to fulfill her wishes was unstoppable. _Forgive me, Kurosaki. I am selfish._ The captain pierced Karin's heart.


End file.
